herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale (Once Upon a Time)
Dorothy Gale is a recurring character in ABC's Once Upon a Time she first appears as a minor character in season 3 episode "Kansas" she returns as a major role in the episode "Our Decay" and Ruby Slippers. She is portrayed by Matreya Scarrwener as a child and Teri Reeves as an Adult. History Dorothy is whisked away to Oz during a tornado, where she is rescued from the debris of her home by Zelena (the Wicked Witch of the West) and Glinda. Impressed by her durability in surviving, they welcome her with open arms, but Zelena (who had recently joined the sisterhood of the witches) feels envious of her quick acceptance by the witches, and only grows in anger when Zelena had read a prophecy stating that the greatest evil would be slain by a newcomer to the realm. Believing she is the evil, Zelena attempts to attack the unsuspecting Dorothy. However, frightened by Zelena's fire magic, she throws water at her to put the fire out but causes her to melt as a result. A horrified Dorothy asks Glinda to send her back home, but she brings her to the Wizard instead, who gives her the silver shoes to take her home. Clicking her heels, she happily does so, unaware that the Wizard was actually Zelena in disguise, trying to get rid of her so that she could continue her dark plans. Years later Having been informed by the Munchkins that Zelena hadn't been killed and had taken over all of Oz, she returns to stop her from stealing the Scarecrow's brain. She escapes with him and they make camp. Zelena, however, tracks them down and casts a spell on Dorothy, freezing her, who watches helplessly as Zelena removes the Scarecrow's brain. When Toto senses a fellow canine has entered Oz, he approaches her and she ends up having to introduce herself to Dorothy as Ruby, a werewolf, along with her friend Mulan. Together they are searching for Ruby's pack, but Dorothy doesn't take much a shine to them since they cause Toto to run off and subsequently get kidnapped by Zelena, who has returned to Oz via tornado. She wants the silver shoes and offers to give Toto back in exchange for them. Not wanting to give in, the three girls cook up a powder to put her to sleep but need poppies to complete it, which Dorothy agrees to look for. Ruby wants to go with her and they end up bonding along the way; Dorothy delves into her tragic backstory, explaining how her family tried to have her committed and the only one who truly loved her was Aunt Em, while Ruby delves into her own, explaining how her entire village chased her with pitchforks and torches after she accidentally killed her boyfriend, Peter, as a wolf. This causes Dorothy to apologize for calling her "Wolfy", but she doesn't mind, actually kind of liking it and retaliating by giving Dorothy a nickname of her own - "Kansas". They make it to the poppy field but are chased by flying monkeys, and Dorothy is forced to ride on Ruby's back in her wolf form in order to escape. It is during this whole experience that she realizes she's in love with Ruby and she can't lose her, so she goes to face Zelena alone. This proves to be a mistake when Zelena puts her under a sleeping curse, but, after a long time searching, Ruby is eventually able to wake her up with true love's kiss. All is well as they promise to always come back for each other, continuing to consolidate their new relationship. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Oz Heroes Category:Warriors Category:The Messiah Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cursed Category:In Love Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Tragic